Just a Glass of Milk
by Darkening Whispers
Summary: "Guys! It's just a glass of milk, it's not going to change your destinies or something!" Sometimes the littlest things can change your life, for better or worse.  That's exactly what happened when Freddie Benson took a glass of milk.


Just a Glass of Milk

_by Darkening Whispers_

I don't own iCarly. That's the amazing Dan Schneider's job. But I'm not a Dan Schneider, I'm a Lyra. Got it? Good.

I got this idea while drinking some milk. I'm writing a couple of one-shots before I finish up Lil Ballerina. So, enjoy!

OOO

If Freddie had not taken the glass of milk, his life would have been completely different. It would have changed his life. If he had not taken the glass of milk, his average life would have stayed average, he'd have gone to a nice college in Washington, became a computer and science teacher, and married a girl named Olivia. They would have had three children, named Isaac, Ian, and Isabella. He would have talked to his old friends, Carly Shay-Nobles, and Sam Puckett, about once a month. Carly would have married and would be living a life similar to his, and Sam would be going towards the same path her mother went. She wouldn't be able to keep a job (or a guy, for that matter) for more than a few weeks, and she never would really care about what happened.

But Freddie had taken the glass of milk.

And it forever changed his life.

"Hey, Freddo, want some milk?" Spencer had just poured some for himself, and Carly didn't want any.

"Uh, sure, Spence." Freddie shrugged, it was just milk. Spencer gave him a glass full and he sat down at the counter by the computer. Carly sat next to him, looking over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Sam burst into the apartment without knocking.

"Hey peoples!"

Carly got up and greeted her. "Hey, Sam. Thanks for knocking."

"You're welcome!" the blonde grinned.

Freddie didn't look at her. "Hey Sam."

She didn't respond, and walked into the kitchen. "Cookies!"

She bolted for the package of Chips Ahoy on the table. "Fredweird, lemme have some of your milk!" Freddie glanced down at the half empty glass of milk.

"No, it's my milk! Get your own!"

Sam huffed and opened the fridge. She took out the carton and stared at it. "It's empty. I need milk for my cookies! Frednub, give me your milk!"

"You can live without milk!"

"No, I can't! Can you eat mashed potatoes without gravy?"

"Yes, I can." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well I can't! Give me some milk!" She snatched his milk and started to dip her cookie into it.

Freddie got up and pulled it out of her hands. "Sam, it's my milk!"

"Dorks don't need milk!"

"You can't just take stuff that isn't yours!" He pulled it out of her hands, spilling it on both of them in the process.

Carly was fed up. "Guys! It's just a glass of milk, it's not going to change your destinies or something! Sam, can't you just eat the cookie without milk?"

"No!" she shouted, and grabbed the milk from Freddie.

"Sam!" He took it back. Milk was flying everywhere.

"Guys!" shouted Carly, but they ignored her. "Guys!" She took the milk and poured it all over the floor. "Stop!"

Sam shoved the cookie in her mouth and they both started to walk towards to sofa.

Sort of strange they both forgot about the puddle of milk on the floor, right? Sam slipped, pushing Freddie down.

Also strange that the puddle caused them to slip into one certain position.

Sam and Freddie sat in a puddle of milk, lips against one anothers. And they weren't frantically trying to get up and punch each other, either. They were kissing, not fighting or arguing or annoying each other.

They were perfectly content. Carly smiled.

It was bound to happen someday.

Because Freddie had taken the glass of milk, his life would never be perfectly average. He would go to college in New York with his girlfriend, Sam Puckett, and they would have married and had two kids. Sam would be a lawyer, and Freddie would work for the Pear company. Carly Shay would still have become Carly Shay-Nobles, and lead an average life.

Because Freddie had taken the glass of milk, he would be happy, successful, and completely in love.

And he would never again think that things as small as a glass of milk would ever be unimportant.

Fin.


End file.
